


The wedding

by Melime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, Parody, surprisingly saved from being lost to time (and originally posted under a different username)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The wedding of Pad and Moony, based on the short story "O casamento".
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	The wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O casamento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752563) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> Note (2020): I present to you my very first fic, brought here 13 years after it was originally posted under the username Princess Moony. It was originally written in Portuguese, when I was in middle school, so the translation, albeit done in 2020, was made in a way that could reflect my lack of linguistic skills at the time (and if something sounds weird, it’s probably because it sounds weird in Portuguese as well). As embarrassing as this window into my barely teenager self is, I wanted to preserve it here as a way to mark how much I evolved (and hopefully will continue to evolve). Although I won’t translate all the notes, it’s important to say this was heavily inspired by Luis Fernando Veríssimo’s “O casamento”. Fun fact: wanting to read more wolfstar than was available in Portuguese significantly improved my English skills.

“Dad, how was your wedding?”

“Classic, Remie, with organ and everything.”

“Organ? What an old thing!”

“Old? No… How you say, it’s super in fashion. Talking about this I have to rent an organ for your wedding.”

“Dad, you know how it is, we already hired a band and…”

“Where have you seen a wedding without an organ? There will be an organ or there will not be a wedding.”

"Ok..."

-/-

“Why does everyone call him Padfoot?”

“It’s a nickname.”

“But what sort of nickname is Padfoot?”

“It’s just a nickname.”

“They keep calling Remus Moony.”

“That is also a nickname.”

“Yeah, but what kind of nickname is Moony?”

“I was forced to marry.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

-/-

“What noise is this?”

“It’s my new flying bike, I got my license today. My mom would have killed me if I hadn’t run away from home. I had to pay a fine for breaking some stuff there.”

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea… We are almost at the full moon…”

“The full moon is only next week.”

“But camping… Alone? In the middle of nowhere? I don’t know if I trust that.”

“Trust me, dad-in-law. Nothing can beat the incredible Sirius Black! I am a star, you know…”

“You never take off this leather jacket?”

“Look, Moony knows when I take off, but I think you sir will not want to know… Why are you red, wolfie?”

“Tell me, why do they call you Padfoot?”

“You sir don’t know?”

“Sirius Black, you can take this smile off your face! You don’t do anything good (or at least legal) when you have this smile.”

“I don’t?”

-/-

“Then he just turns into a dog and jumps on top of Remie, making him fall on the couch and then keeps licking him and…”

“I don’t see a problem in that.”

“When he said ‘I surrender’ the bastard turned into people and started kissing our baby boy in front of me! And before Remie pushing him softly, I swear he was trying to take our son’s pants! In front of me! And he called Remie ‘wolfie’!”

“You know they shared a room in Hogwarts?”

“What few shame! I have to talk to Dumbledore right now!”

“He is that going to celebrate the wedding.”

-/-

“Mr. Lupin! I need to talk to mr. the band is already ready, mr. knows how to dance?”

“What?”

“Dance. Rock, mainly.”

“But and the waltz?”

“Sirius came here and changed all the songs. Any problem?”

“No, it’s not nothing.”

-/-

“You sir are James Potter?”

“Yes I am, who wants to know?”

“Prongs, be polite!”

“And the miss must be Lilian Evans.”

“Actually, madam Lilian Potter.”

“I am Remus’ father.”

“Hello family of the year, dad-in-law. What talk?”

“You know, in your age I had a magic carpet.”

“Seriously, dad-in-law? This is prehistoric!”

“Sirius, if you don’t run Moony can be a widow before getting married.”

“Uncle snuffles!”

“Sirius, Harry. Say Sirius.”

“Uncle snuffles!”

“Stupid brat!”

“Don’t say that! He’s just a child. Say mommy, Harry. Mo-mmy.”

“James, don’t let Lily get neurotic. Harry just wants to know the best, meaning, me!”

“Alright, mr. Humility.”

“Shouldn’t you be at your wedding?”

“Damn! ‘M late! Bye, folks!”

“Yeah, what can I do, my son will get married.”


End file.
